McGee in Black
by 9foxgrl
Summary: How does McGee know that the crop circle in episode 'Vanished' is a fake? Our favorite computer geek is MiB of course! Follow him as he has to protect Gibbs from alien bounty hunters.
1. I

McGee in Black

9foxgrl

A short spoof that came to me. Based on episode 'Vanished' season 2, episode 3.

McGee looked at the crop circle in disbelief. Who ever made this was a human, and an amateur. He had seen better ones before in the highlands of Britain and the Netherlands

"What do we got?" Gibbs asked.

"A practical joke." McGee huffed as he looked around. "Someone was trying to make it look as if the marines were abducted. A human was and or is trying to throw us off the trail of the missing men. Cover up for something else, this is a complete hoax and a pathetic attempt for one at that."

He was met with silence as he looked around. His teammates were looking at him stumped and the Marines who were on scene just stared. The local Sheriff and their eye witness looked nervous.

'_Crap!' _McGee cursed himself and wished he still had his memory neurolizer.

Yes ladies and gentlemen, McGee is MiB, Agent T. He kept an eye on Aliens that entered the military service. There were a few who worked in all of the investigation agencies. McGee could swear Gibbs was, or maybe he was a former agent, he wasn't sure.

"Been watching too many sci-fi flicks Mcgeek?"

"Yeah…" McGee muttered. He walked over to the van and took out a special phone he kept hidden.

"Jay? Yeah it's Tee, can you tell me if there are any 'people of interest' in Smokey Corners?"

"You secure Tee?"

"Yeah Jay."

"Negative. No one."

"Thanks Tee."

"See you at the poker game? The Worms are bringing the beer."

"If my boss does work me to death."

Later on…

"And the animals acting weird. Must have been aliens."

"It's not aliens." McGee growled.

"Oh? And what is it then McGee?" Gibbs demanded.

"Don't Marines have something to throw off search dogs? A chemical or something?" McGee asked exasperated. He really wanted his ray gun back.

Gibbs smacked his forehead. "Of course."

Tony and Kate looked at their boss then at McGee.

"How did you know that?" Kate demanded.

"I think Mcghee has been abducted by little green men." Tony huffed.

McGee made a sour face. 'That's it, I requesting my memory neurolizer and my gun!'


	2. II

McGee in Black

~9foxgrl~

II

It all started with a phone call from Jay early Tuesday morning. McGee had been awake since he still lived off the universal senatorial 37 hour work days.

"Hey Tee, missed you at the poker games."

"Are you kidding? Elle was there, she would cleaned me out."

"True. Listen we just got a tip that your boss Gibbs has a hit put on him."

"By aliens? Not possible."

"It is."

"Hello Zed."

"Dude! How did you get on my line?"

"Had the twins patch me in. Now listen Tee, a few years ago Gibbs assassinated a man named Pedro Enrique in South America. He was a Marduk from Rigel 8 and connected to a crime base there. Pedro was the leader's nephew."

"What's the leader's name?"

"Poncho de Dragðn"

"It took them till now to target Gibbs?"

"Mardukin laws prohibit vendettas unless a blood relative allows for it. The only other family Pedro had was his elderly mother. "

"So Poncho had to wait till she died to order the hit."

"What do you want me to do Zed?"

"Come to headquarters, I'm clearing you to an MiB car and weapons." McGee silently fist pumped. "Watch over Gibbs. There will be bounty hunters coming soon. Don't reveal yourself as MiB unless it's absolutely necessary."

"Gotcha."

"Good luck Tee."

"Later Tee."

**To Be Continued….**

**A/N: short I know, but I'm busy so I hope this holds everyone over until I can update again. **


	3. III

McGee in Black

9foxgrl

III

McGee cruised over to MiB and traded in his Porche for the standard Mercedes that all active field agents were allowed to have. He loaded the secret compartment with his weapons. He was about to pull out when a tall woman with long blond hair walked over.

"Wait, Tee, I have a new weapon for you to try." She said handing him a suitcase. McGee opened it revealing a two part silver sniper rifle.

"Saturian sniper rifle; new model. Shoots up to two hundred yards, automatic scope and heat sensors. It might come in handy."

'_Even Gibbs would love this.' _McGee said examining the rifle barrel and the plasma bullets. "Thanks Elle, it was nice to see you."

"You too Tee. Have fun and I hope you show up at the next poker game. I heard your book made a lot of money for me to win."

"We'll see." McGee said pulling off.

* * *

><p>On his way back to D.C McGee stopped at Gibbs' house and set up sensors and a camera to keep an eye out for any bounty hunters. If he was lucky, and if they were smart, they wouldn't dare set a foot near Gibbs' house. After checking the sensors he left.<p>

* * *

><p>"Where is McGee?"<p>

"He called early this morning; had to visit someone in New York." Director Vance commented as he walked by. "He's on his way."

Out of the bull pen McGee appeared, he signaled to Vance that he planned to prank DiNozzo. To his surprise Vance merely sidestepped him and lingered on the stairway to watch.

"Wait! He made it to New York and is almost back here in less then a couple hours? Does anyone besides me think that McGee is breaking the laws of physics?"

"No Tony I don't." McGee said popping up behind him. He held back a grin as DiNozzo fell to the ground. Vance was heard laughing as he walked to his office.  
>"When did you get ninja stealth moves?"<p>

"I must have hung around Gibbs too long." McGee said with a smirk as he sat down. "And Gibbs is five feet behind me."

"Is that so?"

"Hi Boss." McGee said calmly not even looking up.

"How did you do that?"

"I heard him breathing." McGee said typing away on his computer. A sudden alert from MiB popped up on screen.

**-Bounty Hunter has entered your location-**

McGee looked up and saw a man enter the office with another agent. The agent, who McGee recognized from Cybercrimes, looked terrified. Looking more carefully McGee determined that the man was an escaped prisoner from MiB.

**-Spotted. Send Prison Transport-**

McGee tucked his plasma gun into his jacket and walked over.

"Is this the suspect our team has been waiting for Jessie? I can take him from here." McGee said pushing himself between the two. McGee glared at the man.

"I'm MiB, you make any hostile action you'll be a pile of plasma in a prison ship before you can shoot." McGee said in a deadly tone leading the alien to the stair well. The alien was about to move when McGee reveled the business end of the gun to him.

"Follow me."

Downstairs McGee shoved the alien into the prison transport disguised as a garbage truck.

"Hey Tee."

"Jay. They have you working D.C now?"

"Naw, but this guy was on my list for suspects in a smuggling ring. Two birds, one stone." Jay said about to get in the truck with the rookie he was training..

An explosion above them made the two agents run upstairs while the rookie drove away. When they reached the bullpen they took one look and drew their guns.

"FREEZE! MiB!"


	4. IV

McGee in Black

9foxgrl

IV

Gibbs was suspicious as to why his youngest agent had to go to New York City so suddenly in the middle of the night and showed up on time again. Maybe the young agent had successfully managed to create a jet pack or upgraded his car to turn invisible like Tony hinted at. Then again a lot of weird stuff was going on in his life.

Just the other day he swore that his neighborhood's local mail man was carrying a conversation over the phone in complete beat box. Also he swore he saw a homeless man with a tail crossing the intersection. And his neighbor Mrs. June had a three eyed cat.

Maybe he was finally having that caffeine overload that Ducky often warned him about.

Then Tim magically reappears only to quickly escort a visitor to another agent downstairs. He also swore that Tim marched the guy out at gunpoint.

Maybe it was time to ease off on the coffee.

Seeing the man that Tim had helped still standing there shaking like a leaf he help him into a chair.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine…now that I got you in my sights." the man hissed.

Gibbs dodged the man as he threw the chair right through a wall. The man grabbed his face, and then to every one's horror, pulled it off revealing a reptilian face underneath.

He pulled out a small gun and shot it at Gibbs, blowing up the entire desk and some of the floor.

Gibbs reached for a gun he was holding but then the stairwell doors burst open revealing McGee and a dark skinned man holding silver guns.

"FREEZE! MiB!"

The team stood gawking at their youngest member and the mysterious man shot down the creature with a small hand gun that shot out lasers instead of bullets. After two hits it went down like a bag of wet concrete.

"Probie?" DiNozzo asked uneasily.

"Are any of you hurt?" Tim asked.

"No."

Tim took out a small earpiece and held the microphone to his mouth. "Zed it's Tee, I need a clean-up crew, and prisoner medic transport at the Naval Yard. We have a Murkokan hit man."

"Please tell me I did not just see that." Gibbs gasped.

"You didn't." Tim said as he put on his sunglasses and took out his memory neurolizer just as the crew appeared and took the alien away and start repairing the damage before walking out.

"Can I have your attention please?"

He flashed them with the neurolizer just as the last agent left then said in a bored profession tone.

"You did not see an alien. You will return to your job, Tony you will not hound Tim about his business in New York. You work like this is an average day."

After two seconds the agents resumed their routine, before getting a phone call from dispatch. Vance walked out from behind the stairs leading up to his office; his eyes were completely red.

"Must that light be so bright?" he asked blinking several times before his eyes turned brown again.

"Sorry, I forgot Martians are very sensitive to extremely bright lights the neutralizers emit." Tim replied handing him a small package. "By the way, this came for you on the last shuttle. Figured I deliver it than make you wait a week."

Vance opened it and smirked. "New UV contacts. Some for Jackie and the kids too."

"Well at least now you won't have to worry about the sunlight giving away your heritage."

Vance gave the agent one more look before heading back up to his office. "Next time warn me, so I can wear my sunglasses."

"You'll get a lot of stares."

"Don't care. I'm just glad that my desk faces away from the sun. I rather work in the dark then explain to everyone why my eyes turn red when illuminated by bright lights."

"Yeah, that would be something to explain to SecNav." Tim joked.

***MiB***

The entire day Tim was acting rather edgy. As if he was expecting an attack of some kind. He acted different and was always wearing dark shades outside. Even his clothes were different. Normally he would wear warm toned colors, but now he was wearing a black suit, and was acting as Tony would say "a stereotypical G-man."

After a mysterious drill at NCIS they were called out to Norfolk to collect the body of a new Navy recruit who had been beaten to death, supposedly by her boyfriend just because she had the potential to surpass him. The boyfriend didn't even deny it when he was interviewed on site.

"Does the dog have your tongue McGee?" I asked the quiet man as he drove. I was surprised when he offered to drive to the crime scene in his new Mercedes. How ironic that all the NCIS Dodge chargers were either in use or out of service just when they were called out.

"I think you mean 'cat got your tongue' Ziva."Tim replied.

"Where did you get this ride anyway?" Tony asked. "Trade in the Porche?"

"Yup."

"What happen, fall behind on payments?"

Tim twitched.

"No, I just didn't want to give the landlady's son a reason to steal my credit cards again." Tim said as he turned into the busy interstate.

"You still mad about that Probie?" Tony laughed.

Tim twitched again. If it wasn't for slavery ban and regulations he would have shipped the boy and Tony to the Asteroid Mines of Rigel 4 in order to pay off his debt. Oh well, Tony would know how mad Tim was when the film adaptation of Deep Six came out with Tommy's kidnapping and near death experience at the hands of his date who was really a former KGB agent.

Oh how he would enjoy seeing his face when he saw the preview trailer coming out next week.

Tim then looked in the review mirror and paled.

"Hey…" Tim said calmly. "How long had that Subaru been following us?"

"For a few miles." Ziva answered.

Gibbs glanced up at the mirror then at Tim. "Is something wrong McGee?"

Tim took the exit to head back to HQ, he subconsciously sighed as the Subaru kept on driving. "No, it's nothing boss."

At least that's what he hoped.

***MiB***

"Agent T, how's it going?"

"So far nothing. Other than that close encounter this morning and a suspicious car in the evening, it's been relatively quiet. Any buzz?"

"There's something going down tomorrow night at NCIS. Something big."

Tim grimaced. This was not going to be good. "Zed…I think it's time to bring in R."

Zed sighed on the other side. "I think you're right. Be sure to tell Leon. I don't think the Martians would like it if we get one of their own killed."

"I will."

***MiB***

*Ring*

"Hello?"

"R, we have a situation…it's time to come in."

"Sure, see you tomorrow."

R hung up then headed to his boss' desk.

"Is something wrong?"

"Nah, I just forgot I have an important doctor's appointment tomorrow. They want to make sure there is no complications from that shoot out last month"

"Alright. Take the day off."

"Thanks boss."

"No problem Sacks, see you Thursday."

_To Be Continued…_

**A/N: Sorry for leaving this story un-updated so long! Hopefully I can finish this tomorrow!**


	5. V

McGee in Black

9foxgrl

V

"So we got a potential threat coming to our front door today?"

"Yup. R is outside with a tactical team ready just in case."

"What about Gibbs?"

"I can keep Gibbs safe, but the rest of the building is another problem. If R sees anyone he'll contact you so you can do an evacuation under the disguise of an emergency drill."

"That's not my biggest concern." Leon replied.

"What is?"

"Not what, who. Remember the incident when I first came here?"

Tim winced. "You mean when Abby accidentally found out that you were a Martian and posted it on more than a half dozen blogs and social sites?"

That had been ugly. The Clean-up crew had to go on overtime in order to make sure all her posts were taken down and viewers tracked down and have their memory erased. And they still had to make sure that the blog and photos had not been reposted or printed.

He even had to question Abby, nerualyze her, and monitor her movements for months after to make sure the incident would not be repeated.

Even a year later; Leon was still paranoid around her.

"What can we do?"

"If there is an attack we evacuate through the underground bunker, make sure she doesn't see anything." Leon sighed. "Right now, she's our biggest security risk."

Tim's phone rang. He winced as he saw the text message from Tony to gear up.

"Heading out?"

"Yeah."

"Be careful"

***MiB***

"So what did the Director want?"

"Oh, he just wanted an update on a program that I'm writing for the financial department." Tim said as he revved up his car and headed to the crime scene in a sports bar a mile fro the Naval Academy with Ducky right behind him.

***MiB***

The scene had been a bloody mess. Triple homicide, and the shooter had been already apprehended by the MPs while they had been processing the crime scene. It looked like they just had to go over the evidence and it would be another open and shut case.

But then, on the way back to NCIS Tim's phone rang.

"Yes?"

"T, it's R. We got several E.T.s outside. Leon has everyone doing an emergency evacuation drill and locking down as we speak."

Tim's eyes widened. "How many?"

"Six and Post 2 see more coming our way. Leon says to drop Gibbs off and arm up ASAP."

"Gotcha." Tim replied than hung up. "We got a problem!"

"What's wrong?" Gibbs asked.

"NCIS is on lockdown." Tim said as he took a sharp turn that would take them to Silver Springs instead of NCIS. He sped up and started to weave in and out of traffic. "I've got orders to leave Gibbs at a safe house and then head over to help."

"What? Why me?" Gibbs demanded.

"You're the target." Tim replied as he drifted through a four way intersection. "Do you remember Pedro Enrique?"

Gibbs thought a moment. "Drug lord from South America."

Tim nodded. "His uncle put a hit on you with a big bounty. There's a lot of bounty hunters wanting to cash in, and it looks like a lot of them are at NCIS wanting to take you out."

"And you want me to go into hiding?" Gibbs snapped.

"Probie-!" Tony gasped as his body was swung back into the seat. "The Boss can take care of himself!"

"Not these guys. They aren't human."

"McGee really? Just because we might be outmanned-"

"No Tony, they aren't human! Strong emphasis on human." Tim replied.

"Then what are they McGee? Cyborgs?" Tony joked.

Before Tim could reply a beep came from the CD player. Tim pushed a button revealing a screen, and then Zed came on.

"T, the safe house has been compromised."

"What now?"

Zed paced a moment than turned back to the monitor. "T; take those agents to your place. Arm them up."

Tim's eyes widen. "Is that a good idea sir? Can't I leave them with Jay or the Worms?"

"Jay is currently working with Galactic Enforcers about a Saarinen thief in the Pacific and the other senior agents capable of this kind of assignment are already out on a job. As for the Worms? Well you you remember the last time they were on a protective detail. They are trained federal agents right? I'm sure they can handle a little gun fight." Zed chuckled. "Just make sure they can handle what you give them."

"No problem." Tim said as he gunned it to Silver Springs.

"What about the other agents?" Gibbs asked.

Tim took one look at the man then returned to the computer.

"Computer. Surveillance. NCIS."

The computer flashed in two minute intervals along all the levels of NCIS including MTAC and the morgue. All of which were empty. Ziva and Tony exchanged a look with Gibbs then look at Tim then wonder who he really was.

The last two minutes of the ride was in silence until they reached Tim's apartment. They followed him at a brisk run inside where Tim stopped in front of his sofa and took down a picture frame of his family revealing a dial.

"So now what? I don't our Sigs will do much damage to a bunch of blood thirsty hit men."

"Don't worry about it." Tim said as he turned the dial. "I got bigger guns."

Tony jumped as the TV set he was leaning on slid up then into the wall. The book shelves beside it moved to the side as the wall slid up. There was a secret room filled with weapons that would make a gun runner cry in envy. It ranged from small guns that could fit in your hand to some the size of a rocket launcher.

"Tim…" Tony said uneasily. "These all look _really_ hi-tech. You working for the CIA?"

Tim just smirked. "Nope."

"DIA? Special Ops?"

"None of the above Tony." Tim replied as he handed the Saturian sniper rifle to Gibbs. "I can't really explain right now. So just trust me and grab a gun. But I want them back!"

Tony nodded and took two that looked like silver .9mm then followed Tim and the others out back to the car. He paused in amazement as the wall came back together to hide the secret room.

"So how do we get back without being spotted?" Ziva asked as they pulled out of the complex parking lot.

Tim just smirked and pushed a red button on the emergency brake.

"We fly."

_To Be Continued…._


	6. VI

McGee in Black

9foxgrl

VI

"Fly?"

"McGee…?" Tony asked worriedly as he heard an engine like hum come from the trunks.

"Buckle up." Tim said as his steering wheel collapsed into the navigational stalk.

"PROBIE!"

"MCGEE!"

Tim fought the urge to laugh out loud as the jets roared to life and they took off the street into the air. Tony and Ziva were pushed back into the back seat and Gibbs was gripping the hand bar above his seat.

"I told you to buckle up." Tim replied as Tony and Ziva yanked the seatbelts over their chests.

"Are you licensed to fly this thing?" Gibbs demanded.

"Don't worry, I'm fully qualified." Tim said cheerfully.

***MiB***

R was dodging and weaving the shots being fired by the bounty hunters. Beside him Leon had taken cover with some of the other agents and had fired up a Protection Shield that the Martians were so well known for. Luckily this telepathic barrier was able to keep the twenty bounty hunters ten feet from the guard house.

"R, we have a problem!" one of the agents yelled.

"What is it?" R asked.

"Post 2 just had to rescue a Neutral."

"What? Who?" Leon and R asked. But were answered by the appearance of an agent dragging someone through the barrier

"Sacks?"

"Fornell?"

R blanched. "Oh Fu-"

BANG!

BANG!

They all looked up and to Fornell's shock; see a flying car heading their way with Gibbs and Ziva leaning out the windows shooting at the bounty hunters with the laser guns.

The flying car swooped over the bounty hunters then land behind Leon's barrier to provide more cover.

"Gibbs, stay behind the car. If the barrier breaks get in and take off!" Tim ordered as he tossed R a fresh gun and headed to fight the bounty hunters with hand to hand combat.

"What are you doing here Tobias?" Gibbs asked as he gave his friend cover fire in order to get behind the passenger door.

"I was delivering a file from our last liaison case, only to find my agent exchanging fire with a bunch of muscle heads!" Fornell snapped as Ziva handed him one their silver Sigs. "Since when does your agency have flying cars?"

"We don't. I think this is what Probie has been doing in his part time." Tony said as he ducked a bolt of light that nearly took off his head.

"So Sacks and McGee are covert agents?"

Leon couldn't help but snicker at that.

"You know something about this Leon?"

"Sorry Gibbs, but now isn't the time for questions." Leon said. They then watched in amazement as Leon flicked his hand to create an orb of kinetic energy then throw it at a ten foot tall four eyed man. The impact sent him flying through the brick wall.

Fornell and Gibbs' jaws dropped.

"How did you-?"

"McGee and Sacks are ninjas." Tony commented suddenly as Tim and Sacks jumped from car to car fighting the faster men using a series of ninja like martial arts. His jaw dropped as Tim did a matrix like move to avoid a gun blast, then push himself onto his hands and spin his legs around to kick his attackers in the jaw.

"Ziva…it looks like you got some new sparring buddies." Gibbs commented as R pulled the same move only he did multiple backflips to avoid the gun blasts.

Soon all the bounty hunters were either unconscious or a pile of plasma goop.

"ENOUGH!"

"Oh boy." Leon commented as a rather large man with a robotic like arm appeared form one of the trucks the bounty hunters had arrived in. He added more focus to his barrier as Tim and R jumped behind it.

"Crap." Tim cursed as he opened the trunk of the car and handed one of the larger guns to R and the case with the Saturian sniper rifle to Gibbs. "If this all goes bad, shoot him."

"Who is that guy?"

"The person who wants Gibbs dead."

_To Be Continued…_

_Just a few Chapters left (1-2) what kind of questions will the team ask? Will Tim let them keep their memories Is this the last of the flying car? _


	7. VII

McGee in Black

9foxgrl

VII

Poncho de Dragðn stood at eight feet tall and easily stood over the humans. His four large reptilian like grey eyes narrowed at the sight of the silver haired man standing behind the Martian's protection.

"So you are the infamous Leroy Jethro Gibbs." Poncho growled, clenching his robotic arm. "The Blood Spiller!"

Tim and Ron took defensive positions around the target.

"It's over Poncho! You know blood feuds are against our planet's laws!" Tim roared.

Poncho smirked as the hidden plasma gun in his arm activated. "Well it looks like there is going to be one last planet I can visit by the end of tonight."

Tim and Ron did a quick tuck and roll behind the guard house to avoid the blast before peeking across the corners to shoot.

"How dare you protect that swine!"

"YOUR BROTHER WAS A KILLER PONCHO! HE WAS SELLING DRAGON DUST HERE!"

"IT'S A CLASS-S FORBIDDEN SUBSTANCE!"

"SO WHAT? YOU CALL MY BROTHER A MONSTER, I CALL HIM AN ENTERPENURER! AND THEN THAT COWARD BEHIND YOU KILLED HIM!"

Tim & Ron nodded then took out a small silver orb from their pockets and threw the orbs at Poncho. When they touched the cement they exploded with a bright burst of light.

Behind them Leon hissed and his eyes turned red making the humans around him jump.

"I'll explain later!" Leon hissed as he created another Kinetic Orb and tossed it at Poncho.

Poncho blocked it with a blast from his plasma arm, but the force of the Martian's telepathic attack pushed him back several feet.

"Damn Martian!"

"Og ot Lleh!" Leon yelled in his native language.

"Red eyed bastard!"

"Eno demra rellik!"

"Desert freak!"

"Ruoy rethom was a elap niks!"

"Uh…director…we got this." Tim said uneasily as the Martian's eyes started glowing like hot coals.

"That's right Martian! Go hide behind those human scum!" Poncho tautened.

"Tony! Toss me the gun!"

Tony tossed one of the large guns to Tim. Fornell grabbed the other and tossed it to Ron.

The two stood up and braced themselves on the ground as the muzzles of the guns opened and energy began to form before blasting out and creating a hole in Poncho's chest.

Either way. Poncho went down.

"Is it over?" Tony asked as Ziva and Fornell peered over the hood of the car with their own guns raised.

Suddenly just as Tim and Ron got close Poncho's eye opened and grabbed both agents by their legs and lifted them up into the air. Just as he was about to slam them down a shot rang out and a bright red light struck the alien drug boss in the center of his head.

Once the light hit it exploded outward, creating a large hole.

The agent dropped as Poncho lost his grip, and landed with practiced ease on the ground. In unison they turned to look at Gibbs who was standing up with the Saturian rifle in his hands.

"This thing works great. Scope adjusted automatically to my sight." Gibbs commented in amazement as the gun collapsed in on itself until it was the size of a small hand gun.

Tim just laughed.

*MiB*

"So are you two going to explain what the Hell is going on!"

"Starting with why the Director was in on it."

Leon raised his hands in mock surrender. "Don't look at me! I'm not part of their organization. Didn't you hear the cyborg, I'm an alien too."

"Seriously? Like E.T?"

"DiNozzo…I'm a Martian."

"Seriously? Martian Manhunter from the Justice League?"

SMACK!

"Thank you Gibbs."

Fornell pointed at Tim and Ron. "You two; explain!"

"We are members of the Men in Black; an agency that is off the books. We are in charge of keeping the off world population hidden from the public."

"I'm known as Agent R. My job is to intercept cases of aliens who commit crimes in the United States." Sacks commented.

"I'm known as Agent T. My job is to monitor aliens who are in the military, specifically the Navy and Marines."

"So…are all of you named after the first letter of your name? That's only twenty six agents."

The two grinned. "Only the _top_ twenty six are given those kinds of names."

"So…you guys keep all aliens in line to make sure no one ever finds out about them."

"Yup."

"Except one problem. All of D.C and parts of Maryland saw the fight. Especially the nearby ships."

Tim and Ron shared a look before putting on their sunglasses. Leon knew what was coming and covered his eyes with his hands. "You might want to cover your too if you want to keep your memories."

The federal agents quickly covered their own.

Tim pushed a button on his watch, causing for a large burst of light from the top of the Washington Monument.

**One Month Later…**

Tim was dodging and weaving in the practice area from Ziva's attacks. Both of them were clutching practice knives that zapped the opponent with a mild electric charge on contact.

She was taking advantage of his MiB training by sparring him almost every other week in order to keep her skills sharp and actually give Tim a work out away from the computers. To the unsuspecting NCIS personnel they thought she was either 'training him in the art of an assassin' or just an excuse to beat up someone. At least until they realized that Tim was keeping up in the spars, and actually managed to land more than one blow on her.

Ron called it, J called it, all of MiB called it. If Tony and the Worms ever met, they would be the best of friends. Not a free weekend was spent without them meeting up for drinks, movies, and jokes. Luckily Tony still didn't have a full grasp on their language and didn't understand their raunchier jokes.

It didn't stop Tim from making sure that he never, ever got his hands on the keys to his Mercedes.

And the team decided unanimously that only he was allowed behind the wheel if and when they ever had to drive it.

Gibbs and Fornell were still uneasy about finding out Leon was an alien (they grew up in era of Martian invasion movies) and still jumped when his eyes turned red. So it was not surprising when they gave him a gag gift of aviator sunglasses. Tim suspected it was their little revenge for him using his telepathic abilities to move the things in his office every time they turned away on April Fools.

To add more shock they found out that Jimmy was an alien as well. A shape shifting Grey from Jupiter's moon Io. Well…Ducky not so much in shock when he accidentally found out. He always suspected that there was something 'off world' about his assistant, and paid it no mind.

As for Abby. Poor Abby was kept in the dark.

Tim carefully explained about the last incident, and the reason she had to stay oblivious. While he would like to give her a second chance, MiB regulations forbade it.

They had plenty of time to get used to the alien world.

And if they spilled the beans, there memories would be gone with just a flash of light.

_The End_

_*_**If you don't know what Leon is yelling in Martian, just reverse the order of the letters ;-)**


End file.
